Sweets
by Falling Like Rain
Summary: Edmund is being forced to test a few pastries for Susan and Lucy, making sure they are all sweet enough for the ball that night. Will he escape? Or will he be forced to eat a Raspberry-filled, Triple-rolled, Double-sugared Bite before he's done?


Hi, people!

I usually don't like writing or reading meaningless one-shot fanfics, but this idea exploded in my head

and I had no choice but to write it down. I would appreciate it SO MUCH if you reviewed 'cause I get discouraged when I don't know what people think of my writing. But if you don't want to, you don't have to, obviously! :D So, here's the story, after I tell you all that I'm not C.S. Lewis, not _close_!

So, here it is! I'm _not _C.S. Lewis, I don't plan to be, and I'm not stealing his characters. I really am just writing about them. I _am _a fan of C.S. Lewis (notice I'm writing a _fan_fiction), so thank you C.S. Lewis for writing the Narnia books, and thank you Andrew Adamson for directing the Narnia movies.

And thank you, Epalum, for pointing out some mis-spells from my story! :D

_Now_ here's my story!

"Ed, how many times do I need to tell you? You _can't_ get away without a Raspberry-filled, Triple-rolled, Double-sugared Bite!" Lucy yanked on Edmund's wrist with almost all her weight until he thought it would fall off and sat down quickly, but reluctantly at the 'testing table' again and was handed the Raspberry-filled, Triple-rolled, Double-sugared Bite (for short we call it a bite).

Though it isn't fair to call it a bite, because it takes two mouthfuls to finish, at least. Edmund begged mercy on the small children with tiny teeth. Lucy and Susan had tracked him down after breakfast early that morning, saying they had…

Edmund's Flash-back

"…just a few dessert samples for the ball tonight that we would like you to taste, Ed. I swear. No more than…eighteen." I felt like vomiting. Not that the cook's desserts didn't taste delicious, just that only – and I mean only - a sugar addict could eat over five "samples" at a time without getting sick. But I saw no way of getting out of this, since Peter was currently discussing plans for a new road with a few badgers (coincidently out of sight), and no-one else dared try to stop the two queens after they've made a decision.

The chance of escaping looked like a large and obvious **zero.** "Fine, Su, but I need to be in the Throne Room by three, so hurry. _A lie once in a while can't be _that_ bad, _I thought.

"But, Edmund, that's where our maids are putting up decorations!" Lucy looked confused as could be. "Why would you want to go there?"

_Well, maybe it is when you get caught. _"Where's Peter? You _know _he has better taste than I do!" I looked over my shoulder, begging pathetically in my head for Peter to somehow walk up at that exact moment and ask the girls for a sweet…

The hall behind remained empty.

"He's busy," Susan said with a small hint of regret on her face. "You're the best we could find, Ed."

I looked over to Lucy, who was yanking on my arm, as if it would make me move faster. "Tumnus?"

Lucy gave me a frustrated sigh. "_He _said that he wants all the food to be a surprise for him, 'like Christmas presents.'" On the last bit, Lucy put on a voice that sounded a shocking much like the faun's.

"Fine." I sighed. "May Aslan let me live to see another sunrise," I muttered under my breath. Truthfully, that's what I said before the beginning of a battle, or for someone else when they were seriously wounded. Susan just laughed and began to run, after grabbing my wrist.

"Come on, Ed, I see the kitchen doors!"

Present time

Edmund looked wearily at the "bite", then at Susan. "Last one?"

"Eighteenth sweet. No more until tonight."

The young king took a deep breath and took a small bite of the crust and filling. After one moment of wondering why it was sour, he began to gag, pulling the sweet away from his mouth and trying to swallow as quickly as he could. After he did, Lucy gave him a glass of what looked like orange juice, shaking with giggles. "Is that your favorite?"

Edmund accepted the drink gratefully, and took a sip to wash the taste out of his mouth. Then he glared. "Lu, what did you put in that?"

Both the girls gave him mock surprised and hurt faces. "Whatever do you mean, Eddie? Nothing but raspberries and sugar!"

There was no doubt that there had been a prank somewhere. Edmund was only called "Eddie" when being teased or pranked on. "Lucy. What. Did. You. Do?" A smile escaped the girl's lips.

"The sugar wasn't sugar. It was baking soda. And the raspberries were cherries." Lucy's confession was…beyond punishment-worthy. Edmund fought hard not to yell. _Baking soda and cherries…_

"_Are you serious_?" He heard his chair scrape on the kitchen floor as he stood up. "That was- How could you- Aughh!" Edmund stormed out of the room almost before he could hear his sisters burst into loud laughter. He could still taste that baking soda. _How did they even _come up_ with that? _Edmund couldn't hide a smirk. It was beastly. Better prank than he'd done in a long time.

Even though he had forgiven his sisters to some point, the young king didn't go near the refreshment table that night of the ball, nor the next three. And never_ ever _was he taken to the testing table again.

Over and done.

* * *

><p>Okay, you've read it. I would appreciate it so much if you would leave a review so I can know what you think! This is my first fanfiction on , and I would love it if you gave me corrections, or told me it was okay, or...you know, pretty much anything! Just as long as I know if you liked it or even read it! If nobody reviews, I have no way of knowing if someone else has even <em>seen<em> my stories besides myself and my friends.

Also, if you _did_ like this, I would be so grateful if you looked at my other stories. I've got one that's being kinda neglected, but it _is_ new. :D Thanks alot, even if you're not gonna review or look at my other stories. :) You read this one.


End file.
